


He's More Perfect Than Her

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Joe gets interested in a girl named Cecilia. Though he rapidly shifts his obsession on you, her boyfriend, when he stalks you in a bar.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	He's More Perfect Than Her

Joe had his eyes settled on a girl named Cecilia, whom he met a few weeks ago in his own bookstore. She came in looking for a specific book to buy, something that he deemed a very good choice, and he was more than happy to provide it to her. She thanked him with a smile that haunted him for the rest of the day, and it was enough for his mind to believe that they were meant to be.

Little problem though: she didn’t buy the book for herself, she bought it as a gift for you. Frankly, she didn’t tell him that you existed when they first met, probably so that he could think he has a chance despite the fact that she’s taken, but after a few hours of intense digging on the internet…

… he found out about you: Cecilia’s boyfriend. He guesses that the book was for you because you’re always shown reading one in her Instagram feed. She, on the other hand, mostly take selfies of herself or of her food, a few pictures of the crook and cranny of New York from time to time. A bit disappointing, but he can help her work on her center of interests once they get together.

For that to happen, he needs you to be gone.

So here he is now, in this random bar where you met with some friends, staying at a table in the corner with a copy of the book Cecilia gave you. He’s been slowly sipping on a few drinks and some water for an hour now, intently watching you laugh and discuss things. What exactly? He’s not sure. He’s too far away and the bar is too loud for him to hear. He blames himself for choosing a table so far away from you: you never met him, who cares if he sits close to your table? You would think he learned a few things after what happened with Beck…

He looks down at his watch and gives out a long sigh. Well, this night was a total bust. He was hoping to learn something about you, something that could help him lure you out of your relationship with Cecilia… but it looks like he’s gonna need to try again another day. It’s already late and he has to open the shop early tomorrow morning.

He puts money down on his table before he picks up his book, standing up and walking towards the bar’s exit with his head lowered. He uses his free hand to replace the cap of his hat so that it hides his face better. Not that you would recognize him, but doing so helps him calm down-

His hand lets go of his book when he suddenly runs into someone, his breathing getting stuck in his throat from the impact.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-”

“It’s totally fine.” He freezes when he looks over to see that you’re the one he just ran into, your hands carefully picking up the book on the floor. “Oh, hey! My girlfriend just got me this book!”

He knew it.

“Wow, that’s a rare edition you got.” You give out a chuckle as you look at the cover, then hand it back to him with a smile. “I’ve always wanted to read it but I haven’t gotten the chance to yet. How is it?”

“U-um…” Joe wasn’t expecting to have a conversation about books with you, and he certainly wasn’t expecting you to be so interested and kind, he-what is he supposed to do? “It’s a very good read. One of my favorites, actually.”

He takes the book from you, a rush of electricity running through him when he accidentally touches your fingers. 

“Aah, I wish I was at home so I could start reading it now.” You put your hands on your belt buckle, your eyes sparking up as you look at him. “But then, if I do, I’m gonna run out of things to read.”

He feels excitement suddenly wash over him. “If… If you wanna other good reads, you can come to my bookstore… I could help you.”

Your lips stretch out into a genuine wide grin. “That sounds awesome! What’s the address, maybe I could come by tomorrow.”

He can’t help but give out a genuine smile of his own as he gives out one of the bookstore cards Ethan so religiously begged him to make. He originally hated the idea, but now that he’s giving one to you, he’s just… so happy that he accepted.

“Oh yeah! I know that place, that’s where my girlfriend got me my last book!” Joe’s fingers tingle when you give out your hand for him to shake. “I’m (Y/N), by the way. And you are?”

“Joe.” He can feel his neck heating up when his skin touches yours, your hand grasping his firmly for a moment. “Joe Goldberg.”

“Nice to meet you, Joe. I’ll try and come by to see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be gladly waiting.”

You give him one last smile before you walk back towards your table, your friends already cheering upon your arrival. Joe let out a long breath as soon as you leave, not having realized that he was holding it in, then walks out of the bar with a lighter heart.

Maybe his meeting with Cecilia wasn’t a sign saying that he needed her in his life.

Maybe it was a sign that he needed to meet you.


End file.
